


Tiaras and Tickles

by Cio



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, Tickle Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:30:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4948456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cio/pseuds/Cio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takumi is bored and knows just how to get Leon's attention, but of course it backfires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiaras and Tickles

**Author's Note:**

> Um, okay, so I haven’t written a fanfic in a long time and it was for a totally different fandom, not that I was great to begin with. Also, I haven’t been really reading too many supports to avoid spoilers for the games, so I’m just going off of what other people posted about them, so they’re probably kind of out of character, or a lot. I never went through to edit mistakes, so there’s probably a lot of grammatical errors. I also suck at endings. Basically, this story is probably shit, but I like Leokumi, so I gave it a shot ok I’m running away now

Takumi huffed as he walked through the castle, absolutely bored out of his mind. For once, the pony-tailed prince had no obligations and duties to fulfill for the day. Unfortunately, it also happened to be the same day when none of the other royals were present, all having their own affairs to attend to. The only ones available were Sakura and Elise, but the last time he decided to spend some time with them, the two girls, mainly Elise, tried to force Takumi into playing dress-up with them and he almost ended up in a flowery dress and high heels. With his hair down, both Sakura and Elise were convinced they could turn the Hoshidian Prince into a Hoshidian Princess.

As Takumi continued to stroll through the castle, he passed by Leo’s open bedroom and out of the corner of his eye, spotted the blond sitting at his desk. The Nohrian had a porcelain cup in his hand, taking tiny refined sips as he flipped through an old book he seemed to be engrossed in. Placed nearby on the table was a plate of fresh biscuits.

Having nothing to do and disinterested in everything else, Takumi quietly crept up behind Leo, a playful spark ignited in his mind. When he was only a few inches away from the unsuspecting prince, Takumi quickly reached out and snatched the tiara from the blond head.

Leo let out a gasp as he felt wisps of his hair being tugged on, followed by the missing presence of his headpiece. He turned around in his chair just in time to see the playful smirk on Takumi’s face as the shorter prince ran off, tiara in hand. Leo remained in his chair, blinking in shock, since Takumi’s usual stoic and serious expression seemed to have disappeared. He didn’t know whether to give chase, since such activities were considered childish and unbecoming of a royal, but none of the other royals were present, at least the older ones, to judge him of such things. A little fun never hurt anyone.

Although the Nohrian Prince wasn’t very fast on his feet, Takumi made the choice of wearing slippers as part of his casual outfit for the day, causing the ponytailed prince to stumble quite a bit, and soon enough, Leo had caught up and grabbed the other boy by the wrist and spun him around to face each other.

“Prince Takumi, what has gotten into you?” Although his voice was intimidating, Leo couldn’t stifle the playful smile creeping over his face.

Takumi giggled as he moved the hand holding the tiara away when Leo tried reaching for it. “Just wanted to try it on, Prince Leo,” Takumi lied.

Leo kept reaching for the tiara, letting out a mock sigh of frustration when he failed every time. “Wouldn’t hurt to ask, no?“ 

When Leo attempted to retrieve the tiara for tenth time, his fingers grazed Takumi’s side, resulting in a slight gasp and a tiny squirm. It was a quick and spontaneous reaction, but Leo easily noticed. He would never resort to such measures under normal circumstances, but without thinking, the blond prince lunged his arms at Takumi’s vulnerable sides and immediately dug in.

Takumi squealed and tried to wriggle away, but he ended up falling backwards, with Leo following him as he did, never letting up. "Pr-Prince Leo! Stop! Ahaha!”

“My crown, please,” Leo said with a devilish smirk. He’d never admit it, but the blond was kind of hoping Takumi would hold out because this was definitely more entertaining than reading all afternoon. Plus, Takumi’s constant childish giggling was adorable to Leo. The blond prince was starting to wonder if he may have accidentally put something strange in his tea.

“I-I ahaha! I surrender!” Takumi laughed, having given up trying to fight back. He released the tiara from his hand, letting it roll to the ground beside Leo.

Reluctantly, Leo let up and moved himself off of Takumi, picking up his tiara. After putting the accessory in its proper place and fixing his hair, Leo looked down at Takumi, who was still panting for air, his cheeks tinted a rosy red. “I apologize, Prince Takumi, for my childish behavior.”

Takumi gave the Nohrian Prince a reassuring smile, sitting up and next to Leo when he finally caught his breath. “Apology accepted. Just one question, if I may.”

“What would that be?”

“Prince Leo, are you ticklish too?”

“Certainly not,” Leo replied, looking away.

The two sat together in silence for a minute, enjoying each other’s company. Slyly, Takumi lifted his hand and reached over to Leo, but he was quickly swatted away.

“Not ticklish."


End file.
